


If They Could

by SixtySevenChevy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, what do you mean it's June
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixtySevenChevy/pseuds/SixtySevenChevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Winchesters could have the perfect Christmas, all their friends would be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They Could

If the Winchesters could have the perfect Christmas, all their friends would be there. They’d call everyone they love, give instructions to bring food or beer, and wait patiently for the day to roll around. Dean would spend Christmas Day cooking until Cas made him sit down and take a break. Sam would decorate their Bunker at Dean’s command until his arms were sore and he was panting from the effort of climbing up and down ladders all day. Cas would cock his head in confusion when Sam put the angel on the tree, and Dean would laugh himself hoarse when he had to explain. Their home would be full of happiness and warmth and smells and smiles.

Bobby would arrive first, of course. He’d come inside, grumbling about the cold, bearing generous gifts of alcohol. He’d bring a few books that he didn’t have room for in his library of a house and hand them over gruffly, not actually specifying if the books were loans or presents. Dean would retreat to the kitchen, leaving Sam to gush about the archaic Latin in Bobby’s books. Cas would follow, and together they would slice vegetables and listen to Sam’s laughter.

Ellen and Jo would drive up soon after, with Ash asleep in the backseat of their truck. They’d wake him up and make him carry the boxes in, giggling at his protests. Cas would hold open the door, offering to take the packages from Ash like a proper doorman. Dean would shoo him away so that he could hug the girls and give Ash a manly nod. Sam would barge in, all smiles and fuzzy sweaters, and steal Ash away to join his and Bobby’s debate on the merits of certain search engines. Jo would engage in another drinking contest with Cas, forced by her mother to stop almost immediately. As soon as Ellen was gone, she’d wink and promise a rematch. Dean would swoop in, wearing oven mits on both hands, and jokingly tell Jo to stay from his man. Cas would get annoyed and only the mistletoe Sam hung earlier would put an end to the argument.

Pamela Anderson would enter without knocking, jumping right into the conversation, doling out hugs and smiles with an easy confidence. She’d immediately hit it off with Ellen, avidly conversing about some beer or other while Pam ran her finger over the lip of a glass of high-quality whiskey, the rest of the bottle in the backseat of her little two-door Chevy. The Bunker would get steadily louder until Cas put on some Christmas music to drown out the laughter, which Dean would violently protest and insist on interspersing with classic rock. Sam would have to step in as mediator before another sprig of mistletoe was needed. 

Jody Mills would be the exact opposite, knocking politely, hanging her coat on the rack by the door, standing awkwardly in the corner until Ash left Sam and Bobby to talk to her. She’d blush and look down, debating whether coming to this party was a good idea or not, until Ash mentioned hacking into the police databases. Then it would be Ash’s turn to blush and look down while Jody explained her position as a police officer, and then the two would talk about crimes neither one should have had knowledge of. 

Chuck would bring a lot of alcohol and several bottles of aspirin, handing the champagne to Dean with a murmur about needing the meds tomorrow. Dean would grin and hurry away to stow the drinks in the fridge—which would be filling up quickly—and Chuck would whisper to Sam that he brought blankets because they would have a lot of people too inebriated to go home. Sam would laugh and slap Chuck on the back, and Chuck would pretend that he didn’t hit too hard, and they’d talk about demons for a while.

Charlie would come bearing gifts for everyone. Literally, everyone. There would be a box for Sam, one for Dean, one for Cas, two for Bobby, an unwrapped bottle of wine for Chuck, a Wal-Mart bag of band shirts for Jo, a box for Ellen, and a DVD boxed-set of Doctor Who for Ash. She’d have a few more in the trunk of her car, but she wouldn’t let anyone carry them in, claiming they were for whoever else showed up. It wouldn’t take long for Dean to interrogate her about some science-fiction movie or another, and they’d bake cookies while arguing about Spock. Cas would sit on the counter and watch, playing with the tassels on Dean’s apron, until Charlie commented on it, and they had to explain their new relationship. She’d squeal and hug them both and they’d blush until she dropped it, and continue baking.

Adam would come with Kevin, unfolding themselves from Adam’s van, falling in a heap on the ice outside. Sam would laughingly help Kevin up, leaving Adam to get up by himself because “He’s a Winchester, so he can be a man and get up by himself and not tarnish the family name.” The two would explain how they met at a college football game, when they were both sitting awkwardly next to their loud football-loving friends. Charlie would jabber at Kevin until Kevin took over the conversation, and they would continue taking turns dominating the topics for a long time. Adam would drink with Jo until Ash stole him away to persuade him to try some new, horrible concoction made from fruit and yogurt and vodka. The drink would be deemed “Christmas Surprise” and would become the official drink of all Winchester Family Gatherings.

The angels would come in one big carload of loud, excitable vessels. Gabriel would nearly break the door down with his knocks, and Anna would have to apologize for him while he raced off to find Sam. Balthazar would hand over a bottle of wine, and Dean would hurry to make room in the fridge. He and Cas would laugh hysterically when the door to the fridge was opened; no one brought food, just alcohol. Jo, Cas, and Kevin would stand around in the kitchen while Dean bustled about, cooking like there was no tomorrow. Adam would chat with Charlie and Ellen, and Bobby would tease Chuck about the things Chuck’s seen and never wanted to. Gabriel would talk a mile a minute while Sam nodded absently, trying in vain the follow the conversation. Pamela would be snarky while talking to Balthazar and Anna, tossing her head as if rolling her eyes. Balthazar would offer to fix her sight, but Pam would turn him down. After all, the glass helps the psychic image.

Finally, Dean would call that food was ready. Everyone would rush to the kitchen, where Bobby would instruct them to make an orderly line, which Gabriel would immediately cut to the front of. Once everyone had plates heaped with food, the party would more to the living room, where bodies would be sprawled on the floor, cups and glasses balanced on knees and set carefully next to feet. Small conversations would start, and Dean would sit back and marvel at what he has, how many people he loves. Cas would rest his head on Dean’s shoulder, and everyone would pretend they didn’t notice but would be internally fist-pumping because those two morons have finally figured it out. Gabriel would throw food at Balthazar, and a small food fight would begin, resulting in a stained floor and noodles on the ceiling. Anna would offer to clean up while the rest went to get alcohol, and the mess would be miracled away within seconds.

The heavy-duty drinking would start with polite passing of bottles, small talk, and all-around plans of not getting too drunk. It would end with shouting, loud music, and raucous laughter. Dean and Cas would retreat to their room, lips locked and arms wrapped around each other. Gabriel would down half a bottle of something _very_ strong and kiss Sam full on the mouth. Sam, shrugging, would go with it and kiss back until they too headed off. Chuck would distribute blankets from his car, and everyone would pick places to sleep on the newly-cleaned floor of the living room.

In the morning, there would be groaning and clutching of heads, air freshener desperately needed in the bathrooms to clear out the scent of alcohol and vomit, and people all over. They would gratefully take handfuls of aspirin from Chuck—who certainly came prepared—and sprawl on every available couch or table. It would be three hours before anyone left; Kevin and Adam would need to get back to one of their campuses for a Christmas party. Chuck would head off not long afterwards, claiming that he could feel a vision coming on and would like to be home with his migraine pills before it hit. Charlie would take home a bottle of wine that no one opened, smiling and kissing Dean on the cheek before she left. Ash would have to drive Ellen and Jo home, somehow having remained somewhat sober. The angels would leave after a long conversation on the porch with Cas, tearing away with Gabriel blowing kisses at Sam out the window. Sam would blush and head inside to say goodbye to Bobby, who would gruffly say he’d see them soon and leave in a cloud of dust. 

Sam, Dean, and Cas would straighten the Bunker, placing things back in their proper spots and frowning at suspicious stains on the carpets. Dean would relentlessly tease Sam about what happened with Gabriel the night before, to which Sam would respond by saying that now they’re even, they both have an angel. Dean would blush and rub the back of his neck, muttering until Cas kissed his cheek to quiet him. Sam would smile in satisfaction, and they’d bicker good-naturedly for the rest of the day, only realizing a few hours later that everyone was too busy last night to open gifts. They’d mail everything to the correct recipient and go to bed early, heads still pounding slightly, Dean and Cas cuddled up together, Sam wondering why his bed smelled like chocolate.

If the Winchesters could have the perfect Christmas, all their friends would be there.

But their friends are all dead.

Because of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
